BloodClan Rising
What would happen if BloodClan won the great battle agianst the Clans? This is the story of the last of the warriors living amongst the vicious rouges in BloodClan's new forest territory. This is book one of a possible series. I don't know what to name it yet, does anyone have any ideas? Enjoy! Warning: May contain spoilers for the series The Prophecies Begin and the series The New Prophecy. Prolouge (A/N: The dialogue in this chapter isn't exactly like in the book, but it contains simular events and dialogue.) "LionClan, attack!" In the moonlit clearing, dozens of screeching, clawing cats dove into battle. Yowls of fury and pain rang through Fourtrees. Claws shredded. Jaws snapped. Teeth sank into flesh. The largest soldiers trampled the small warriors under their feet. Injured cats dragged themselves off the battlefield, whimpering in pain. Medicine cats bustled at the edges of the clearing, escorting the victims to safety. Cats yowled. Paws slashed. Rival warriors popped out from behind rocks, trees, and undergrowth, ambushing their victims. The enemy clan was dominating the battle. And Scourge was nowhere to be seen. Where is Scourge? thought Firestar. Willowpelt tumbled on the ground with a BloodClan warrior. Brightheart and Cloudtail circled another rival cat. Barley hissed angrily at one of his old rouge comrades. Morningflower screeched with anger and grief. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw fought side by side. Leopardstar barked instructions at her warriors. Cinderpelt and Runningnose scurried outside the turmoil, treating the injured cats' wounds. But where was Scourge? BloodClan was strong and merciless. They followed their leader's every word. If Firestar stopped Scourge, then the battle would be over. The ruthless rouges wouldn't stand a chance against the clans if they had no alpha to orginize them. FIrestar plunged into the sea of cats. He shoved his way past the BloodClan soldiers. The ginger tom ignored the battle going on around him. He had to find Scourge. He poked his head over the huge group of battling cats. His eyes scanned the whole clearing. The little black cat was nowhere to be seen. I must find him! Then Firestar was distracted by a pained screech. "Firestar! Help!" The ThunderClan leader whipped around. Onewhisker! ''Beneath the Great Rock, his friend from WindClan was struggling underneath a BloodClan warrior's wieght. Onewhisker's attacker slashed at his stomach with giant claws. Onewhisker was begging for mercy. But the attacker didn't stop. ''Swipe. Swipe. Swipe. Blood poured onto the rocky ground. Firestar suddenly recognized the attacker. His dogtooth collar and pitch-black fur- he'd remember it anywhere. "Scourge!" Firestar yelled over the sounds of the battle. Scourge turned away from his victim, letting him crawl away bleeding from the battlefield. "Firestar!" he roared. Scourge leaped and tried to pin his opponent down, but Firestar rolled and landed on top of him. The small black cat hissed in frustration as his rival held down his neck and opened his jaws for the killing bite. But he squirmed out of the Clan cat's grasp. Pain shot through Firestar's shoulder as Scourge's dogtooth collar scraped against his pelt. He was on the verge of giving up. But clenched his teeth and kept going. With all his strength, he shoved the BloodClan leader with so much force that he was flung against the Great Rock. While Scourge was stunned, Firestar dove in and closed his teeth around his foreleg. But the small black cat wasn't out for long. He delivered a powerful blow to his enemy's face, knocking him to the ground. Firestar's jaws opened to let out a yowl of pain, and another blow from Scourge's reinforced claws knocked him to the floor again. Firestar stared in terror up at the BloodClan leader. Scourge raised up his paw dramatically, in position to deliver the death blow. Firestar scrambled on the ground to get away, but it was too late. The other tom's claws struck his face. Agony seared through the wound like fire as blood poured out of the wound and into his fur. The ThunderClan warrior twitched once, then fell still. Scourge stood triumphantly over his fallen enemy, then plunged back into battle. Moments later, as Scourge rolled on the ground with a white tom, a powerful voice called out from behind him. "Scourge!" snarled Firestar. Scourge turned, eyes wide with confusion and fear. "But... but I killed you!" Firestar smiled, a kind of wisdom in his gaze that hadn't been there before. "You did," he told the enemy. "But I have been granted nine lives by my ancestors. StarClan fights alongside me." "RRRRAAAAAWRR!" Scourge ran at Firestar, but the ginger tom lunged first. He raced acrossed the earth as if he were running on air, swift as an eagle. Claws outstretched, he slashed at Scourge's flanks. The ThunderClan leader dodged blow after blow, ducking beneath the BloodClan leader's paws to claw and bite. Firestar felt a surge of power, as if Bluestar and Yellowfang and all the warriors of StarClan were battling alongside him. But suddenly, his successful run ended as Scourge ducked under Firestar's claws to claw at his belly. Agony coursed through Firestar's whole body as sharp claws dug into his skin. The more he struggled, the harder Scourge clawed. His pelt became bloodstained and matted. The ThunderClan leader shoved his paws weakly up at the enemy's face, trying to stop him for a moment so he could escape. Fierce pain rippled through his gut as Scourge's claws sunk deeper. Firestar's heart sunk as he realized this was the same attack that Scourge had inflicted on Tigerstar. All nine of his lives had drained away when Tigerstar was killed. If Firestar lost this battle, there would be no more lives left to save him. He'd be dead forever. He couldn't let Scourge win. Firestar struggled harder, but the dull pain was just getting worse. He grimaced as jolts of pain shot through his body every time he moved. Scourge's screeching sounded far away, like a cyote in the distance, howling. The sharp pain continued. Scourge would not back down. Firestar collapsed on the ground. He couldn't take it anymore. He was finished. Scourge leaned in close to Firestar. The ginger tom felt the black cat's hot breath on his face. "Every single cat in your pathetic clan will die this way," whispered Scourge. "I will first kill Leopardstar. Then Blackfoot. Then the old fleabag, Tallstar. Everyone you've ever known and loved will die. And then I will take the forest so that my loyal clan can have all the food and water and shelter they deserve." "Please!" begged Firestar, his voice weak. "Take the forest. Take all the territory you want. But don't harm my clanmates!" Scourge grinned, revealing his bloodstained teeth. "You are a fool, young Firestar. It's too late for your silly clans, and much too late for you." Firestar groaned in pain. The BloodClan leader was right. It was too late for him. But it wasn't too late for the other three leaders, Leopardstar, Tallstar, and Blackfoot, to win this fight in his honor. He had hope in the clans. This battle would be won. Scourge paced away, leaving Firestar to watch his life drain out on the grass. Chapter 1 Leaf gazed at the cats around her. She'd never been to Snakerocks, and she didn't expect so many members of BloodClan to be here. She'd never seen so many cats. Some were large, brutally scarred warriors; others were small, timid kits wandering at their mothers' feet. Fights randomly broke out in the crowd, and voices called across the clearing to each other. The sounds, the sights, the smells... it was all so overwhelming. "Stay close," murmered Sand. Leaf leaned closer to her mother. Her sister, Squirrel, bounded up ahead, gaping at the giant crowd. Leaf watched as she aproached a large, jutting rock. Eleven official-looking cats stood proudly in front of this rock. They stood calm and silent, observingt into the crowd. There was about an even mix of toms and she-cats, and all of them were wearing strange objects covered in spikes around their necks. "Hello, mister!" Squirrel meowed cheerfully, standing in front of the cat in the middle. "I'm Squirrel!" The black-and-white tom growled in a low voice, ears back. "Sorry. I'll go now!" Leaf's sister bounded away. "Squirrel!" called Sand. Squirrel gave her mother a confused look and trotted over. "You can't approach Scourge's elite warriors," the pale ginger cat scolded. Leaf stared at the group. They seemed like normal cats to her. "Why?" "Because," snapped Sand impatiently, "they are the most skillful soldiers in the Clan. They can kill a full-grown, trained soldier in seconds, and they could kill a kit like you in a heartbeat." Leafkit watched the eleven cats. They didn't seem very tough. Two of the toms were chatting casually. A pretty she-cat was adjusting a pink flower behind her ear. "What are those thingies around their necks?" asked Squirrel. "Why are they sitting there? Why are they so well-trained and not us?" "Sssshhh!" Sand hissed. "Scourge!" Leaf's heart lept as she saw a black cat appear on the great rock. He also had the same object wrapping around his neck, and his ice-blue eyes seemed to bore into the crowd. Leaf shivered. She didn't like Scourge. "Silence!" snarled Scourge in his high-pitched voice. The crowd immediatly went quiet. Scourge paced on the top of the stone. "I've called this meeting for a few reasons." He licked his paw casually. "But the main reason is..." He flicked his tail, and the black-and-white tom Squirrel had talked to earlier batted a piece of bark on the ground to the center of the large group of cats. "THIS was found in the swamp sector of the territory. Anyone who'd like to acknowledge this crime?" Leafkit was confused at first. But as she leaned forward to peer at the piece of bark, she realized that it had a mark bored into it by cat's claws. The clawmarks created a symbol- a five-pointed star surrounded by a flame-shape.